As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, servers and storage systems, may include storage resources, also known as hard disk drives. Oftentimes, storage resources may be affected by mechanical vibrations occurring external to such storage resources, including air movers (e.g., cooling fans or blowers) or other mechanical devices that cause vibration of storage resources and their components. Because such vibration can cause undesirable side effects, such as reduced read/write throughput and inoperability, it may be desirable to provide for a mechanism for reporting the presence of such vibration in order to control vibration-inducing components to minimize or eliminate such vibration.